Change
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Snape make a huge chane and shocks all at Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: We've been over this like thirty times – I don't own Snape or the other Harry Potter characters.**

**Author's Note: I love Sevvie! He's so cute… and hot… and sexy… with one hell of a voice… **

**Er… Here's the story.**

**ZZZZ**

**Change**

**ZZZZ**

It was nearly the end of Harry Potter's seventh year and he was quite relaxed. Voldemort hadn't attacked yet so Harry decided to kick back and enjoy the peace. As everyone sat in the Gryffindor common room Saturday night talking, studying or playing a game, Dean and Seamus came running in. They were panting heavily and holding their chests.

"What's up with you guys?" Ron asked.

"Spying…staff room…" Dean panted.

"Yeah. McGonagall and Snape were fighting," Seamus continued. "She said Snape was an ugly bugger and Snape said she should look in the mirror at her 90 year old wrinkles." He was laughing at this point.

"She was very put out and bet Snape that he couldn't look sexy if he tried," Dean cut in again. "He accepted and she said he had to do it by Monday. He said fine and stormed off."

Loud chatting broke out as soon as the two were finished. Sentences like "Snape sexy? Yeah right" and "Wonder what he'll try to do to himself?" broke out around the room.

By the next morning nearly every student knew about the bet and those who didn't found out by the end of breakfast. Snape had turned up for breakfast as usual. He didn't look any different at all. When he appeared at dinner looking exactly the same as breakfast, with maybe a bit more colour in his cheeks, the students began to think it was all a rumour.

Some of the students, however, still eagerly awaited breakfast the next morning. Most of them were the Gryffindor who heard Dean and Seamus on Saturday. They were all down for breakfast early talking excitedly.

When breakfast was half way through Snape slid in quietly, not catching anyone's notice, except those who were waiting for him – which was most of the students weather they admit it or not.

They all gaped at him. McGonagall's eyes were practically falling out of her head because of him. He was…different – to say the least. His hair… wow, his hair short and clean with volume not long, greasy and flat. He actually did have colour on his face, people weren't imagining in the day before. His big heavy cloak was nowhere to be seen and the navy robes he was wearing showed off every curve on him – in a good way… a very good way. He looked quite lean with his broad shoulders, thin waist and long arms and legs. If only he didn't wear pants…

Half of the schools population was checking him out, not believing that this was really Snape.

Snape, who was getting uncomfortable with the type of attention he was getting stared at his plate while he ate. Eventually he turned to McGonagall and whispered. "Well? Does this meet your standards?"

She nodded. "Severus, I have to say – you a sexy bugger right now!"

Snape practically choked on his bread roll. "What?"

"I know I said you couldn't look good but you more than proved me wrong. You managed to look damn sexy overnight."

"Er… right." He went back to eating his roll.

Just then Hooch walked in and spotted Snape. "Damn, Severus. What happened to you. You look so different!"

"It's not that different," he snapped, not looking up.

"It bloody is. I'm single at the moment by the way."

"I don't doubt it."

Hooch glared at him and sat down. "I see your sarcastic attitude hasn't changed."

"Is see you still point out the obvious," the retorted.

"I have this friend who would be interested in you, even with the personality," Hooch told his as he finished his roll.

"That would be pretty shallow then wouldn't it, going for looks only." He stood up and headed to his classroom.

"Some people are so ungrateful!" she huffed..

"If someone was hiding an ass like that all these years, can you blame them?" Vector said as he stared at Snape leaving.

**There is another few chapters to this.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
